hoi2infofandomcom-20200214-history
Cheat Codes
The following is an incomplete listing of the cheat codes available within the game. To use a cheat code, press the F12 key and a console window will be brought up. Enter a code from the following lists and press enter. If the code was entered correctly, you will see a confirmation message in the console. The cheats are not case-sensitive. To get out of the console mode, hold ctrl and hit F12 (or press F12 and move the mouse). Several cheats like showid, acceptall, freedom and others can be toggled on and off, i.e. they stay active until they are disabled or you exit the game. To disable these cheats enter the console (via F12) and type the same command again. Cheat Codes Resource Cheats * energy - adds 5000 energy to the stockpile. * metal - adds 5000 steel to the stockpile. * oil - adds 5000 oil to the stockpile. * rare - adds 5000 rare materials to the stockpile. Note: before v1.2, this cheat code was * "rubber". * money - adds 500 money to the stockpile. * supplies - adds 5000 supplies to the stockpile. * nuke id ' - gives the specified country 1 atomic bomb. If no ''id is given, the player will be the reciever. * '''manpower - gives the player 5000 manpower points. * transports - gives the player 100 transports. * escorts - gives the player 100 escorts. Scenario creation cheats * showid - shows the id of the province currently highlighted by the mouse in the bottom right corner of the screen. * showxy - shows the coordinates in the lower right corner of the screen. * savestats - creates a file in the HoI2 main directory called statistics.csv with statistics (tag, name, total ic, coal, oil, steel and rare materials stockpiles) of all countries currently active. * handsoff - events that would normally pause the game will no longer do so. This cheat is useful when playing as a small country to run AI vs AI testgames. * save filename - quicksaves the game to the HoI2\scenarios subdirectory. * load filename - quickloads the file in the HoI2\scenarios subdirectory. Attention: typing in an incorrect file name will cause the game to crash! Other Cheats * event ID tag ''' - triggers an event for a specified country. '''Note: see below (event cheats) for more information. * dissent - increases dissent with 25%. * acceptall - the AI will accept any diplomatic or spying action proposed. Note: before v1.2, this cheat code was "neville". * alienattack ID - will create a new country called "Alien Invaders" which will declare war on whichever country formally controlled the province with the ID. For more info see Aliens. * fullcontrol - toggles full control of all armies, allowing the player to control other countries' armies. * nofog - toggles the fog of war on/off. * freedom - allows you to move your domestic policy sliders freely within the bounds set by the first two sliders. Note: before HoI2 v1.2, this cheat code was "robespierre". * viewtech - shows the research of other nations in the province-info screen. Note: only added in v1.2. * tech id tag ' - gives the technology with ''id to the specified country. * '''revolt id - triggers a revolt in the specified province. * teleport id - teleports a selected unit to the specified province. * norevolts - revolts won't fire in occupied territories. Event cheats usage: * event ID - fires event ID. * event ID tag ' - fire event ''ID for a specific country. examples of event cheats: (you can trigger any event id that has been loaded) * '''event 1002 - adds 200% of max daily income supplies from random event "Womens organisations donates material to the Army". * event 1003 - adds 100 conscripts from random event "Youth Movement provides more volunteers". * event 1004 - adds 100 conscripts from random event "Women labour force tapped for factories". * event 1005 - reduces dissent with 5% at the cost of 100% of max daily income supplies from random event "Great Military Parade held in Capital". * event 1007 - adds 30 conscripts from random event "Massflight of War Refugees". * event 1009 - reduces dissent by 3% from random event "Artist reflects popular emotions and records epic song". * event 1011 - technology stolen from enemy from random event "Leading scientist defects to your country". * event 1012 - grants blueprint for one of the technology currently researched from random event "Accidental discovery: miracular breaktrough in research". * event 1013 - gains 1% industrial efficiency from random event "Private initiative boost production". * event 1040 - steals a technology from a random enemy or neighbour from random event "Technology stolen from enemy". * event 6 - The Yugoslavia event, what ever country you are using at the time you fire it will leave it's alliance (Like Germany leaving the Axis) Event Cheats, if you don't mind creating your own events for an even greater effect. Unexplained cheats * difrules - says "playing like a god" but seems to have no further effect. * dump tag - makes a statistics dump for the specified country. Not really sure how this works. * ai file - loads an AI file from the HoI2\ai subfolder. Not sure how this works precisely. * info tag - lists the country's name and a number of statistics. Not sure how this works precisely. * nowar - seems to have no effect? * nolimit - no troop limits? * jstop - no apparent effect. * jstart - no apparent effect. * goto - no apparent effect; seems to have something to do with teleporting. * at - no apparent effect; seems to have something to do with teleporting. Category:Reference